leagueoflegendsfandomcom_sk-20200214-history
Akali/SkinsTrivia
Skins Akali OriginalSkin.jpg| Akali CrimsonSkin.jpg| (Legacy Skin, No Longer Available) |11-May-2010}} Akali StingerSkin.jpg| |11-May-2010}} Akali All-StarSkin.jpg| (Limited Edition)|28-Jun-2010}} Akali NurseSkin.jpg| |04-Jan-2011}} Akali BloodMoonSkin.jpg| |07-Jun-2011}} Akali SilverfangSkin.jpg| |30-Nov-2011}} Chinese artwork Akali OriginalSkin Ch.jpg.jpg|Classic skin Akali CrimsonSkin Ch.jpg|Crimson Akali Akali CrimsonSkin Ch2.jpg|Crimson Akali 2 Akali StingerSkin Ch.jpg|Stinger Akali Akali All-StarSkin Ch.jpg|All-Star Akali Akali NurseSkin Ch.jpg|Nurse Akali Akali BloodMoonSkin Ch.jpg|Blood Moon Akali Akali SilverfangSkin Ch.jpg|Silverfang Akali Trivia * Akali was designed by Coronach. * Akali is voiced by Laura Bailey. * In Japanese, Akali is read as Akari (明), which means "Light, Bright, Cheerful," contrasting to her title, "The Fist of Shadow". ** In Sikhism, Akali is a word that is used for referring to someone or something that is "Divine". * Akali was one of the champions chosen for the Ionian pool available during the Ionia vs. Noxus match. However, she was not one of the selected champions. * Akali, was originally a skill shot rather than the point-and-click skill. * Akali carries a pair of into battle. * Akali dance is a direct reference to Beyoncé's . A side-by-side comparison can be seen here. Quotes * Akali's joke is a tongue-in-cheek reference to the criticism towards the matchmaking system, often matching up teams of wildly varying levels, causing lower-leveled players to be swiftly defeated by higher-level ones. * Akali is one of only 2 champions that says the word "noob", the other one being * Akali's quote: "Tread lightly." ''is similar to 's quote: ''"Tread carefully." Skins * Classic Akali resembles from the series. * The Silverfang Akali skin resembles from the game series. * The Stinger Akali skin resembles the main character from movie, , hence her blood spattered yellow clothing and weapons. * Stinger Akali is likely a reference to from the aforementioned , as her costume and color scheme are similar, as well as the fact that scorpions have stingers. * Crimson Akali resembles from the series. * The All-Star Akali skin, along with the soccer skins for other champions, appeared just before the 2010 World Cup started, and were removed from the store on October 31st, 2010. * Nurse Akali, and share a Medical skin theme. ** The Chinese Splash Art for her Nurse skin can be found in The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 19. ** can be seen in a frame above Akali in the splash art. ** This are the between the few skins that are confirmed to be part of the lore. * Akali and share a Blood Moon skin theme. The masks they are wearing are a reference to the masks worn at the Japanese . Relations * Akali is a member of the Kinkou Order along with and . The three shadow warriors work together in order to preserve the balance in Valoran. * Akali and her fellow ninjas are at war with and his Order of Shadows. * During a contagion outbreak at the Institute of War, Akali volunteered as a nurse and can be seen administering a mandatory shot to .Contagion Warning at the Institute * According to Runaan Akali may have another, more personal connection with . Perhaps she is former member of Order of Shadows - Runaan pointed out her title (the Fist of Shadow) and passive , but there was no official statement. Japan Earthquake Akali and her Nurse skin were on a 50% sale from March 21st to March 27th 2011. All the revenues generated by this special sale were donated to the to aid the population of Japan after the . A week later, Riot Games President Marc Merrill stated the following:Japan Earthquake Relief Summoners! This past March 11 marked one of the greatest natural disasters in recorded history. In an effort to support those affected by the devastation, we invited all League of Legends players to donate to the American Red Cross by purchasing the Nurse Akali skin or the champion Akali with RP. The promotion ran for all of this past week, during which time 100% of all proceeds from this champion and skin were collected for the Japan Earthquake and Pacific Tsunami Fund. In the end, '''over 50,000 summoners' chose to participate.'' We invited our partners from the Red Cross down to the Riot Games office to accept your donations, which totaled '''over $160,000'! We have witnessed the power in the community in the past, but you never cease to amaze us. Riot Games and the American Red Cross would like to thank you for your generosity, and for stepping in to contribute to the relief efforts in the wake of this global tragedy.'' References Category:Champion Skins and Trivia Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Akali/Galerie de:Akali/SkinsTrivia en:Akali/SkinsTrivia es:Akali/SkinsTrivia fr:Akali/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Akali/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Akali/SkinsTrivia